Not Always Black & White
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Revenge. That was all that Hugh could think about since his sister's Pokemon was taken by Team Plazma. Now, at 16, his journey has begun, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, no matter what. But will his friends, the wild and rumbuntious Nate, and the sweet and innocent Rosa, let him have his revenge, or will his heart change before his journey's end?
1. Chapter 1: Trainer

_**Hello everyone! This is the long awaited sequel to The Pokemon Hunters. Now this will be taking place a little earlier than the story line in the first story, as it only happened in the span of a week. This story will be taking place several months before, and will end around the same time to catch them up. Ready? Here we go!**_

_**1: Trainer**_

* * *

Hugh yawned loudly from his perch atop the roof of his house. It was early morning in Asperita City just on the edge of spring. The wind was carrying petals away from the blooming branches of the trees. Hugh loved this time of year. It was just right for him to come out and lay under the sun and watch the clouds pass by, or the Flying-type Pokemon.

His little sister would love a Pidove if he ever managed to catch one. _Hell_, Hugh thought bitterly, _she could catch one herself if I hadn't been so weak_. He hated remembering that day more than anything else, even the thought of how weak he'd been at the time.

Their grandfather had given little Mei a Purrloin for her fifth birthday, and the little girl and the Pokemon adored each other for an entire year, just before he'd passed away. Purrloin became even more important to her then, because it was his last gift to her. Then, two years ago, those monsters from Team Plasma had come along and demanded she hand over her Pokemon. He'd tried to fight, but the Plasma member had used his Pokemon to attack him, and Mei had lost her Purrloin.

She told him that it wasn't his fault, but Hugh still blamed himself. If he'd had a Pokemon, he might have stood a chance. He was still too young at the time. Now he was sixteen, and he'd gotten tired of waiting.

Last night he had packed everything he would need for the journey, even Pokeballs. He just needed a starter, but he'd have to travel all the way to Nuvema Town for that, and it was hundreds of miles away on foot! Hugh sighed, _Guess I'll just have to get lucky and go after a wild one_. But the likely hood of him catching a wild Pokemon without battling it were extremely thin, unless it was a really weak one. Like a Magikarp. He shuddered. While they evolved into powerful Pokemon, Magikarp were among the weakest Pokemon in the world.

While he'd distracted by that thought the Xtransceiver on his left wrist started buzzing. He hit the answer button and Rosa's face appeared. "Hugh!" Rosa yelled, "You're never going to believe this!"

"Tell me before you say that," Hugh grumbled, thinking that she was just so scatter-brained sometimes, then caught the glare she gave him, "I'm listening." The girl puffed out her cheeks, "That's not a good attitude, Hugh."

"Have I ever had one?" He asked, "Besides, I was thinking when you called."

"Oh right," she huffed, "You're such a deep thinker that when someone interrupts you get the grumps!" Then she smiled, "Heehee, I rhymed!"

"Rose," Hugh ground out in warning.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I heard from Nate that Professor Juniper's assistant is coming here to give us a Pokemon!" She squealed, and Hugh nearly rolled off the roof when he sat up. A starter Pokemon? Really? "When will she be here?" Hugh asked excitedly.

"Wow, talk about a one-eighty!" She laughed, "She's already here, meet us at the lookout platform." She cut the feed and left Hugh to scramble off the roof, and let his mom and sister what was happening.

* * *

Mei followed along after Hugh as they headed for the lookout. Hugh wanted to hurry, but his sister had demanded to go when she found out he was getting a Pokemon. He couldn't deny her that. She wanted a Pokemon desperately. So he took her along. Since she was younger, he had to walk for her to keep up, but this time he didn't mind so much. He was sure that he'd have his chance to choose a Pokemon.

They were just starting up the steps when some hollered, "Hugh!" The spiky-hair boy turned to see Nate barreling toward them at full speed, his bag bouncing against his back, and one hand clamped down on his cap to keep it from flying off. The boy skidded on his heels until he came to a halt in front of them. Hugh resisted the urge to smile. Nate was as hyperactive as always.

"Yo!" Hugh said, "Late for something?"

"Aw shut it!" Nate laughed, "You know why we're here."

"Damn right, I can finally get a starter and get the hell out of here." Hugh smirked, "Maybe even challenge the league." Nate snorted, "You'll have to get passed me first!"

"Anytime." Hugh growled, making the smaller boy shrink back. Hugh tended to have that effect on people. He looked mean with hard black eyes and spiky blue hair, and he was nowhere near the scrawny type like Nate was. Though Rosa claimed to, and had, beaten them both senseless when their arguing had finally gotten on her nerves.

"Brother." Mei mumbled, as she hated it when Hugh acted mean, "Let's go."

Hugh looked down at her, "Sorry, Sis, you're right."

"How come you're always so nice around your sister anyway?" Nate asked.

"Not tellin'." Hugh said, and continued up the steps.

"Oh come on!" Nate cried loudly, theatrically hanging his head, which made Mei laugh.

"He's funny!" She said, giggling.

"No crushing now." Hugh said seriously.

"Hugh!" Mei squealed.

He couldn't help it, Hugh started laughing at his sister's outraged expression. Then he raced ahead of her as she made a grab for him.

The three of them raced to the top, laughing at each other, and finally reached the top where they promptly collapsed to catch their breath. "Oh my," Said an unfamiliar female voice, "Are they alright?"

"Yeah," Hugh recognized Rosa's voice, "They're just being little kids."

"Am not!" Mei said loudly.

Rosa laughed and walked over to help Hugh and Nate up. "Look at you, Hugh," she said, clucking like a mother hen, "You're all sweaty and dusty now!" She started brushing him off, much to his embarrassment, and Nate's enjoyment. Even Mei giggled at him. Hugh just blushed and took it, for once. Rosa always fussed over him, no matter what.

"What a lovely couple!" Said the new comer.

Rosa and Hugh blushed and jumped apart. "It's not like that Bianca!" Rosa said, and Hugh was about to round on her too when he noticed what she was carrying. It was a ball case for storing occupied Pokeballs. "Are the assistant I heard about?" He asked, his embarrassment forgotten. She was an older teen, probably just shy of her twenties, with blonde hair that was bunched up under a lime-green beret. She wore a white lab coat over a yellow blouse and green skirt that matched her beret and heeled shoes.

"Why yes," she said, but then she looked confused, "Rosa told me there would only be three of you, but I see we have a fourth trainer?" Her face looked flushed, "Oh no, what'll I do now? I only brought three!"

"But I'm too young." Mei said.

"It's fine, Miss Bianca." Hugh sighed, "She's my little sister, and she just wanted to see what Pokemon I would choose." _Man_, Hugh thought, _this woman is a total air-head_!

"Oh!" She brightened immediately, "Then that's just fine!" She turned toward Rosa, "Since you were the first to arrive, why don't you choose first?" She pressed a button on the front of the case and it popped open. Inside were three Pokeballs, each one containing something Hugh wanted desperately. "The middle ball has a Tepig, the one on my left a Oshawott, and the one on my right a Snivy." Bianca said, "Either one would be a wonderful partner!"

"They all sound great!" Rosa gushed, then put her finger to her lips, thinking, "I think I'll take Snivy!" She picked up the Pokeball and held against her cheek lovingly.

"Excellent!" Bianca beamed, "It's a Grass-type, and a bit temperamental but I think you'll do well with it."

"Thank you!" She said, then turned toward Hugh with a big smile on her face, "You're next!"

Hugh smiled a genuine little boy's smile for once, and, even though he wanted to choose next, Nate kept his mouth shut upon seeing his friend happy for once without picking a fight.

Hugh walked up to the case and picked up the ball to her left, "Oshawott seems like a good match for me."

"Great," Nate said, "That means I can have the Fire-type!" Nate skipped forward and picked up the remaining ball. he twirled around and theatrically bowed, sweeping his hat off his head. Mei, Rosa and Bianca laughed at this, but Hugh just groaned at his friend's dramatics.

"Can't you ever grow up?" Hugh asked, then looked at Rosa, "And you accuse me of being a little kid? Look at this clown!"

"Clowns impress the ladies, Hugh," Nate said, earning him a glare from the boy, "Admit it, you'd like Rosa to smile at you like that, too!"

"Hey!" Rosa growled.

"Nate!" Hugh roared, and lunged at him. Nate yelped at stepped out of the way, while Mei just giggled their antics. Then Nate held up his new Pokemon, "Come on, Hugh, instead of running around like an idiot," he grinned at his friend, "Why not settle this in the best way possible?"

Hugh's face lit up in a grin, "You're on!" He held out his Pokeball.

"Oh for the love of Arceus!" Rosa smacked her forehead, "Can't you two ever not fight?"

"No." Both boys said.

"Let's go Tepig!"

"Oshawott, get set!"

Both boys threw their Pokeballs, releasing their Pokemon. Rosa winced as both Pokemon looked ready for a battle, that and she couldn't decide which one was cuter. Hugh liked the look of his Pokemon. The little Water-type looked fierce for its small size, "Oshawott, start out with _Tackle_!"

"Tepig, counter with your own _Tackle_!"

Both Pokemon charge each other and collided, and, surprisingly, Oshawott overpowered the Fire-type, sending it tumbling snout over tail back to Nate's feet. The boy grit his teeth, "Alright, Tepig, don't worry about it, we'll turn this around! Use _Ember_!" The little Pokemon inhaled and shot out a blast of sparks from its nose.

"_Water_ _Gun_!" Hugh shouted, and Oshawott spat out a heavy stream of water that met the Fire-type attack, and powered through back to the unlucky Fire-type Pokemon. Tepig took the attack with all the force, getting blown right into Nate, who caught part of the Water Gun himself, getting completely soaked. As for the unfortunate Tepig, the little Pokemon lay unconscious in its trainers arms.

"Aw man!" Nate whinned, "Our first battle, and we lost." He petted his fallen Pokemon, "Sorry Tepig." The little Pokemon licked his hand, "Tep-tepig." Nate smiled and returned his Pokemon.

"Not bad for our first battle, Oshawott." Hugh said, smiling hugely, and his Pokemon mimiced his expression looking, for all the world, bashful. Rosa snickered at this, the little guy was just like his trainer.

* * *

Bianca proceeded to show the new trainers the ropes of their new life. Taking them to the edge of Route 19 to demonstrate how to capture a wild Pokemon. She encountered, too Hugh's dismay, a Purrloin. She called out her Lillipup to battle to Dark-type, and having the type advantage, soon had the Purrloin caught.

Hugh watched the process with great interest, wanting to learn quickly any tactics that would help him along. Nate found everything exciting, while Rosa didn't seem to pay any attention at all. Hugh decided to try his luck. The first Pokemon to cross his path happened to be a Pidove.

"Oshawott, use _Water_ _Gun_ on that Pidove!" Hugh shouted, and the battle was on. The Pidove didn't like being attacked at all, and retaliated immediately with an _Air_ _Cutter_. he had Oshawott dodge the attack, "Use _Razor_ _Shell_!" Oshawott dashed forward wielding its little shell-like a sword, the edges glowing blue and forming a blue blade.

Oshawott's attack hit the Flying-type perfectly. Pidove fell to the ground and didn't try to get up as Hugh hastily readied his Pokeball. he threw the ball just as the Pidove finally started to rise again, and disappeared inside the ball. It shook one time before it chimed, signaling his first capture.

Bianca clapped loudly, "That was very well done, Hugh," she said as he bent to pick up his new Pokemon. Nate came forward and patted him on the back, "Nice going, Hugh! Next is my turn!" He pumped his fist, "I'll show you what we can do!"

"Oh, please," Rosa said, "You'll probably get so caught up in the battle that you'll forget to through the Pokeball." Mei snickered. Hugh tried to hide his smile, but failed.

"Well," Bianca said, clapping her hands together once more, "I only have to give you three your Pokedexes now," she reached into her bag and pulled out three small machines, two red, and one pink. She handed the pink one to Rosa, and the boys took the remaining reds.

"These will come in handy when catching Pokemon," Bianca explained, "It'll let you know about the moves that Pokemon knows, and if its male or female. Plus it can tell you what area that Pokemon lives in. Now, it's getting a little late, so why don't you all head home for now, and you can start your journeys tomorrow."

Hugh thought that was a good idea, and moved toward his sister to take her home. The little girl looked extremely jealous of her brother. He knew she would be, but he kept it in mind that soon he would be on his way to getting her Purrloin back, and making those who'd taken it pay. In the meantime, a good night's sleep would do him a world of good.

He was finally a Pokemon Trainer, and his dream was starting to come true!

* * *

_**To all the loyal fans who viewed and reviewed my previous story, thank you once again, and a big thanks to my friend, Skyscraper15, for all her reviews and support with this series, Thanks a lot Princess!**_

_**Next Time: First Encounter**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

_**Let get this show rolling! We all know Hugh's out for revenge by now, but how will he go about getting it, and better yet, how will he find the one that stole Purrloin? Will Rosa and Nate offer their help, or try to stop him? What are this boy's plans?**_

_**2: First Encounter**_

* * *

Hugh woke up early the next morning, and dressed quickly so he could get going. His two Pokeballs rested on his nightstand, while pulled on a red blazer, and ran his fingers through his wild hair. He grabbed the two balls and his pack and headed down stairs for a quick bite, only to find his mother cooking breakfast. "Morning, Mom." He said nervously. She turned and smiled at him. "Thought you'd leave without say good-bye, or even a proper breakfast?" She said, "How could I let you do that?" She set a plate piled high with pancakes on the table, "Blueberry, just the way you like them."

Hugh smiled, and sat down, "Thanks, Mom."

She sighed, "My little boy, running off to be a Pokemon trainer. Just like his dad!"

Hugh blushed a little as he started eating. His dad had passed away sometime ago, no long after his grandpa had died. It wasn't something he liked to remember. Being fatherless had really made a jerk out of him at times. But he needed to be tough now. Mei came bouncing down the stairs and saw her brother at the table, "You're still here!" She ran over and nearly knocked him out of the chair with a hug, "I thought you'd left already!"

Hugh couldn't help but laugh, and patted the girl's head, "Course not, Sis, why would I do that?"

"Hmph!" His mother huffed.

Hugh smiled, and returned to his breakfast while Mei was given her own plate with a much shorter stack,"Big Brother?"

"Hmm?" Hugh had his mouth full, and swallowed quickly, "What is it?"

"Will you catch a Pokemon for me?"

"Mei!" Their mother cried, looking angry.

Hugh just smile, "Gonna get lonely, huh?"

"A little," the girl said, looking a little sheepish. Her mother finally understood why she'd asked. For as long as she could remember, her children had been as close as sibling could be for their age differences, Hugh being the over protective type, and spoiling the girl rotten. She couldn't help smiling at that. After the passing of her husband, Hugh had risen to the challenge of being a surrogate father to the girl, even if she didn't notice.

"Better ask Mom first," Hugh said, looking at her.

She sighed, giving in, "As long as it's not a large Pokemon," she said, "I believe there are some Azurill running around the Floccesy Ranch, you might catch her one of those."

"Yes!" Mei gushed, "I love Azurills, they're so cute!"

"They evolve into Marill, and Azumarill as well," Hugh said, wiping his mouth and finishing his meal. He reached over and messed the girl's hair, making her squeal in delight, "An Azurill it is, then!"

* * *

"What took you so long?" Rosa asked as Hugh finally met up with them.

"My mom made a big breakfast that I couldn't sneak out of." Hugh said, "And I wasn't expecting you to wait on me anyway."

"Oh come off it!" Nate spat, "Not off the emotionless gig will ya?"

Hugh looked at him in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh, never mind!" He said, "But you know you wanted to travel together!"

"I did?"

"Of course, you follow Rosa all over the OOF!" That last part was due to a pair of elbows hitting Nate in the stomach. Both Rosa and Hugh looked annoyed, and slightly red in the face.

"Shut yer damned mouth!" Hugh growled the same moment Rosa shouted, "Shut up you per!"

"Denial," Nate moaned, "A clear sign of affection." Then he slumped over, his face in the dirt.

"You wanna die so young?" Hugh asked, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Okay, I give!" Nate said, not bothering to rise.

"Honestly," Rosa huffed, her face still flushed, "Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter?"

"No," Nate said honsetly, "At least I'm honest." Hugh ignored his last comment, and started on to Route 19.

"If you guys are gonna follow me then you'd better keep up!" He called over his shouler.

"Wait up!" Rosa yelled.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nate scrambled up and chase after them.

* * *

Hugh had to admit that he was enjoying himself as the three of them walked along to Floccesy Town. Nate had been right, he wanted to travel with them, but he didn't look forward to parting with them when the time came. He didn't want to get them involved in his personal battles, especially with Team Plasma. When he was fourteen, and they'd taken Purrloin, they'd done a lot of damage to the city in their search for Pokemon.

Then he noticed that there were very few wild Pokemon out today, and no trainers at all. Hugh felt a little disappointed. His Oshawott and Pidove could use a work out. They were just about to Floccesy Town when someone yelled, "Look out below!" The yell startled them so much that they all jumped as a blur of red and yellow landed heavily right in front of them.

"What the fu-" Hugh sputtered when a cloud of dust rose from the man's landing.

"Language, young man, there's a lady present." The man said.

"Where?" Nate asked in wonder.

"Hey!" Rosa growled in warning.

"Alright then!" The stranger said, "I take it you three are headed to Floccesy Ranch?"

"I am," Hugh said, "But these guys are just following me."

"Are not!" Nate said, "I want to catch a bunch of Pokemon!"

"Then the ranch is the right place to go!" He said, "My name's Alder, by the way." He held out his hand toward Hugh, who shook it without hesitation.

"The former champion?" Nate asked.

"The same." Alder smiled, "But now a run a trainer's school up near Route 20, stop by and check it out if you like."

"Sure thing," Rosa said, smiling, "I'd love to see it."

Hugh had other plans, though, "Alder, I'd like to challenge you to a battle."

"What!" Nate yelped.

"Hugh!" Rosa shrieked.

"It's sounds like a wonderful idea," Alder smiled, "I've always wanted to show my students what a real battle is like."

"That would be fine," Hugh said.

"Are you crazy!" Rosa shouted, grabbing Hugh's arm, "He'll bury you!"

Hugh looked at her with his usual blank expression, "I just want to test myself. I don't care if I win or not. It'll be a good experience for Oshawott and Pidove, too."

Alder laughed, "I like the way you think."

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

"Alright class," Alder roared, "This is a mock battle class, so pay attention!"

"Yes, Sensei!" The class said excitedly.

Alder smiled, and turned to Hugh who stood across from on the field, "Two on two will be the rules, Hugh, that alright?"

"Fine by me!" Hugh took out his first Pokeball, "Oshawott, let's go!" His little Water-type appeared with that serious look on his face again, mirroring Hugh's expression.

"Well, you two certainly look well matched," Alder said, taking a Pokeball off of his poncho, "Karrablast, come on out!" A small blue and yellow beetle-like Pokemon landed on the field.

"What's that?" Hugh took out his Pokedex. _The Clamping Pokemon. When they feel threatened, they spit an acidic liquid to drive attackers away. These mysterious Pokémon evolve when they receive electrical stimulation while they are in the same place as Shelmet. _"A Bug-type, huh?" Hugh said, "Alright, Oshawott, use _Razor Shell_!"

"_X_-_scissor_!" Alder yelled.

The two Pokemon barreled at each other, their attacks meeting, causing a small explosion. Hugh could see that both had taken damage from the attacks, "Use Water Gun!"

Oshawott was quick to unleash its attack, and took Karrablast totally by surprise, sending the little Pokemon flying back.

"Alright!" Rosa cheered, bouncing a little, "Keep it up, Hughie!" This nearly cause Hugh to fall over as his Oshawott started laughing, along with the class, "I told you not to call me that!" Hugh yelled.

Alder brayed with laughter, "You've got a cute girlfriend, Hugh, I'm jealous!" He said, much to Hugh embarrassment, "But don't get so distracted. Karrablast use _Slash_!" Karrablast darted in, swinging its horn, and, because the little Pokemon was still rolling in laughter, Oshawott was taking off-guard.

"Oshawott!" Hugh rushed to his Pokemon as it rolled to his feet. Oshawott looked angry now, and hopped back up, ready for the next command. Hugh smiled, "Okay, Oshawott use _Revenge_!"

His Pokemon surrounded itself with a red aura, and rushed the Bug-type, "_Bug_ _Buzz_!" Alder called out, and Karrablast let a piercing cry that made Oshawott falter in its attack, but the little Pokemon powered through, and rammed into its opponent.

Karrablast was knocked back, an its little eye whirled, "Karrablast is unable to battle!" Nate yelled, as the acting referee, "Oshawott is the winner!"

"Well done, Oshawott!" Hugh beamed, and the little guy hid his face in his shell, making the class laugh again at the little Pokemon's bashfulness. Alder returned his fallen Pokemon, "Nice work, Hugh," he said, "Karrablast was not a low-level Pokemon. The only reason it hasn't evolve is because I don't know anyone with a Shelmet." He pulled his next Pokeball out, "Let's how you handle this one. Larvesta, come on out!"

A small Pokemon that resembled a caterpillar hit the field. Hugh again use his Pokedex._ Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon. Said to have been born from the sun, it spews fire from its horns and encases itself in a cocoon of fire when it evolves_. "Another Bug-type," Hugh said uncertainly, "But its also a Fire-type, so Oshawott should do fine against it. Alright, Oshawott, I'm sticking with you!"

"Osha, Oshawott!" The little Pokemon said happily.

"Good choice," Alder said, "But not good enough! Larvesta, Wild Charge!"

"What!" Rosa cried as the Bug-type surged forward, electricty crackling all over its body. Hugh ground his teeth, "Dodge it!" Oshawott jumped away, but the sparks from the attack grazed it, the lightning arching through its little body. The damage was done. Oshawott was barely able to stand after the shock hit it. Hugh looked torn, but he wasn't about to let his Pokemon take more damage, "Oshawott, that's good enough, return!"

Rosa looked worried as Hugh readied his next Pokeball, "Come on Hugh! You can still win this!" Hugh turned to her and smiled, "You know it, Rose!" She blushed at the nickname, he hadn't called her that in a long time. Her heart felt like it might melt. He called out his Pidove, "Pidove use Air Cutter!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two attacks met in mid-air, while the Flamethrower pushed Pidove's attack back, the Flying-type dove toward the ground in a new attack Hugh recognized immediately, "Nice, Aerial Ace!" Pidove plowed right into Larvesta, knocking the Torch Pokemon end over end. "Nice one, Pidove!" Rosa cheered.

"Flame Charge!"

"Air Slash!"

Again the attacks collided, but Larvesta's flames didn't die out at the attacks end. Instead it grew larger, and larger. "Volcarona, use Heat Wave!" Then a huge moth-like Pokemon appeared out of the flames, and let out a huge fiery breath that Pidove couldn't avoid in time. The poor Pokemon went down before it knew what hit it.

* * *

Hugh hung his head as he nursed his injured Pokemon. Alder provided him with Oran Berries for them, to help with their recovery. But it was clear that they weren't fit for travel yet. Alder graciously open his home to them. "My school has a dorm for summer camps, so you're more than welcome to use the rooms." He said.

"Thanks! That would be great!" Rosa said, "It'll be like a sleep over!"

"Cool," Nate said, "Just don't let Hugh crawl into your bed like when we we-gah!" Hugh had snuck up behing him and now had him in a strangle-hold. Rosa and Alder laughed at the pair.

Hugh then returned his Pokemon to rest in their Pokeballs, and Alder lead them to the dorms.

The room he let them use had two bunk beds just the right size for them. Nate, of course, chose a top bunk, while Hugh sat on the edge of the bottom bunk under him, and Rosa chose the bottom opposite him.

"Our first night out as trainers, and we don't even have to camp out!" Nate said, "This is great!"

"Yeah," Rosa said, "And we have Hugh to thank for it!"

"I didn't do anythin' special," Hugh said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "I just lost a battle."

"Bullshit, Hugh!" Nate snapped, "You were great!"

"Yeah, you would have won if that Larvesta hadn't evolved!" Rosa said.

"Thanks guys." Hugh said, "Really, thanks a lot."

Rosa smiled then laid back on her bunk, "Think I'll sing for a bit. It might help you guys sleep."

"You sing?" The boys asked in unison.

Rosa just smiled and began singing.

"Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
Midori nasu kishibe  
Utsukushii yoake o  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de"

Hugh found himself mismerized byt the sound of her voice as she sang. He laid back on the bunk to listen, his eyes already feeling heavy.

"Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aru no to  
Oshiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadoritsukenai  
Sore to mo dareka no kokoro no naka ni

Mizu no nagare o shizumete  
Kureru daichi o uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko ni mo nakute mo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireru no  
Itsumo itsuka kitto

Mizu no akashi o kono te ni  
Subete no honoo o nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo itsuka kitto  
Anata no te o tori"

Rosa finished her song and saw that the boys had already fallen asleep. Hugh looked peaceful in his sleep. She got up to cover them both with their blankets, and as she pulled Hugh's over his body, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Nighty night, Hero."

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hugh has had his first real encounter with an elite trainer, and tasted defeat, how will this help him grow?**_

_**I do not own Pokemon or this song in the story.**_

_**The sone is called Mizu no Akashi By Rie Tanaka I'll provide the english translation now:**_

_**The night is swaying within the water  
The greenery shore stands still quietly  
As if it's sad  
If I could simply wait  
For a beautiful daybreak  
With a beautiful heart**_

If a place without struggle is there  
Across the sky and the dark sea  
What someone had once taught me  
Is that no one can make their way to it-  
Or is it within someone's heart?

Quell the flow of water  
The melody that sears the given earth  
Even if it isn't anywhere now  
Surely I can gain it  
Always, someday, surely

In these hands the existence of water  
Engulfs every flame and still-  
Drifting vastly and kindly  
It makes its way into that silence  
Always, someday, surely  
I'll take that hand of yours

_**Next Time: Floccesy Ranch Round up! **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Floccesy Ranch Round Up!

_**Having faced the former league champion, Hugh has been brought down in defeat. How will this effect his goal of revenge against Team Plasma? And what awaits them at Floccesy Ranch?**_

_**3: Floccesy Ranch Round Up!** _

* * *

Hugh woke up feeling refreshed, and ready for the day. He sat up and came face to palm with Nate's dangling hand. Nate, who was snoring loudly, didn't stir when he bumped his hand. Rosa was also still sleeping soundly, and, feeling a little devilish, Hugh decided to wake his friend up. He took the boy's hand, then clamped his teeth down on his fingers.

"_HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII_!" Nate screamed, jumping up from his bed, and tumbling to the floor, waking up Rosa in the process. She looked around sleepily, wondering what was going on when she noticed Nate on the floor nursing his hand. He glared at Hugh, who was looking about as innocent as a child in a candy store.

"What'd you do that for?" Nate growled, and Rosa finally noticed the teeth marks on his hand. "Hugh, what did you do?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"What?" Hugh said innocently, "I was dreaming of hot dogs and I thought I was biting into one."

Rosa giggled uncontrollably, smothering them in her pillow, and kicking her legs, while Nate just kept glaring at him, then launched himself with whoop and tackled the larger boy, starting a wrestling match that had both boys tumbling to the floor, and left Rosa laughing hysterically.

Hugh had Nate in a headlock when Alder came in to see what the racket was all about, only to find two boys rolling on the floor, and a young girl holding her sides as she tried to control her laughter.

Alder, of course, had to stop them, grabbing them by their shirt collars and hauling them apart, "Alright, that's enough of that!" Alder said, shaking them. Them boys laughed as he dropped them on their feet. "Save all that energy for the ranch."

"Yeah!" Rosa said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Grow up!" Both boys looked at her, and then smiled as they advanced, and just when she realized what they were up to she gave a squeal as they began tickling her mercilessly.

"_Stop_..._PLEASE_..._STOP_!" Rosa squealed.

* * *

After breakfast, Hugh was raring to go, much to Alder's amusement. He bade good-bye to the children as they went on their way toward Route 20. Nate was all fired up to catch his first Pokemon, and Rosa seemed a little more eager today than usual. As they came to a bridge, a boy, a fellow trainer by his rough look, stopped them.

"Hey, would one of you like a battle?" He asked. Hugh was about to step forward, but Nate cut in front of him, "I'll take you on!" Nate was smiling like a maniac as he brought out his Pokeball, "Is a one on one battle alright?"

"Fine by me!" The boy said, "I'm Terrell, by the way."

"I'm Nate," he said, then threw his ball, "Tepig, time for battle!"

"Patrat, let's show them what we've got!"

"Alright, Tepig use _Ember_!"

"Dodge and use _Tackle_!"

The Patrat was quick, and dodged the Fire-type attack right on time, and barreled toward Tepig. "Wait till the last moment," Nate told his Pokemon as Patrat neared, "Now jump, and use _Ember_!" Tepig jumped and shot out its attack, catching Patrat by surprise as the attack hit. Patrat was sent rolling back to its trainer's feet.

"Patrat!" Terrell cried, kneeling down to his fallen Pokemon

Hugh looked on in approval. This kid really cares about his Pokemon, he thought smiling as the boy returned his Pokemon. Nate congratulated his Tepig on his first victory.

Rosa stood off, watching both boys. Hugh was smiling more and more now that he was a trainer, she noticed, and she was liking the change, which caused her to blush slightly. Then there was Nate, who had always been the go with the flow type of person. He was putting all his energy toward his Pokemon, which was good, and he seemed to be maturing more.

Becoming trainers had really helped the two of them.

(*)

Floccesy Ranch was just past route 20, the three teens found it without much trouble. Hugh could already here the calls of wild Pokemon all over the place. Nate was looking excited as they entered the ranch. "This place is great!" Nate whooped, then spotted a plot of grass to his left that was shaking quite a bit, "Yeehaa!" He took off toward the grass.

"Nate!" Rosa yelled, then groaned, "Ugh, what are we gonna do with him?"

"Let kids be kids," Hugh said, letting himself wander further into the ranch, "Come one, we should split up, that way we can find some good Pokemon."

"What?" She placed her hands on her hips, "Think I'll hold you up?"

"O-of course not!" Hugh said, backing up, knowing he was on dangerous ground, "I just thought you might like to do some training on your own?"

"Nope," she stepped past him, grabbing one of his hands as she went, "You're stuck with me like always, so deal with it." Hugh wanted to protest, but it was hard to argue when someone was dragging you a long.

"Rose, come one!" Hugh growled, "Let me walk, will ya?"

"Will you promise not to run away?" She asked sweetly. Hugh blushed, "You're a real brat, ya know that?" She just smiled and nodded, and Hugh was about to start something when a small blue Pokemon bounced into sight.

"An Azurill!" Hugh cried, and barreled toward the Pokemon, reaching for Oshawott's Pokeball, "Let's go, Oshawott!" He threw his pokeball, letting his Pokemon appear right in front of the wild Azurill.

"Start out with _Water_ _Gun_!" Oshawott obeyed, and shot a powerful stream toward the startled Pokemon. Azurill rolled head over tail from the shock of the blast, not even trying to fight back. "Must be a pretty weak one," he muttered happily, reaching for a pokeball, "That'll make it all the easier to catch! Go!" He threw the ball at the little Pokemon and watched it disappear inside.

He held his breath as the ball began to shake as Azurill put up a resistance, but the all soon stopped and chimed, signalling his capture. "Alright!" Hugh whooped, causing Rosa to laugh. He never showed this side of himself when he was with them back home. It was a nice change.

"Thinking of becoming a Water-type trainer?" She asked as he picked up his new Pokemon. Hugh smiled at her and shook his head, "I promised my little sister I'd catch an Azurill for her, so she wouldn't be lonely while I'm gone."

"That's so sweet!" Rosa gushed, her cheeks lighting up, "I always knew that grumpiness of yours was an act!"

"Hey," Hugh warned, "I'm not grumpy _all_ the time!"

She giggled and walked past him with her hands behind her head, and her noticed she was swaying her hips a little. Hugh gulped. _Since when has she done that around me_, he thought, trying to look away, and spotted something moving through the bushes. It was a little red fox-like Pokemon that he didn't think had ever been seen this far from the mountains. "Is that a Vulpix?" Hugh asked, then pulled out his Pokedex: _Vulpix the Fox Pokemon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. As each tail grows, its fur becomes more lustrous. When held, it feels slightly warm. _

"Cool!" Hugh laughed, "I think I'll catch it." He looked down at his Pokemon, "Ready for another fight Oshawott?"

"Osha Oshawott!" The little guy bounced happily, and started toward the Fire-type.

"Hugh, be careful," Rosa called out, "Vulpix usually live high up in the mountains, and the Pokemon there are really strong!"

"Good!" He laughed, "That makes it even better! Oshawott attack with _Razor_ _Shell_!" His little otter darted in, his scallop glowing with a blade of energy. Vulpix saw him coming and bristled. The fox leapt high just as Oshawott slashed at it, somersaulting right over him and unleashed a huge blast of flames.

Rosa looked horrified, "That's _Overheat_!"

"Damn, Oshawott look out!" Hugh yelled just in time as the Water-type dashed out of the way just as the flames exploded against the ground, "_Water_ _Gun_, quick!" The stream shot out and struck Vulpix just as it was coming back to the ground, blasting it a few feet further away, "Don't let up, and follow after it!"

Oshawott trotted after the Fire-type, all the while keeping his attack going, not giving the opponent a chance to retaliate. But Vulpix was just getting started, Hugh realized, as the fox enveloped itself in a cloak of flames and started pushing against Oshawott's Water Gun.

"It's _Flame_ _Charge_!" Hugh growled, "Just how strong is this Pokemon?"

"Let me help you!" Rosa yelled, reaching for her Snivy.

"Don't!" Hugh cried, "Snivy's a Grass-type, and as strong as Vulpix is, she could take some serious damage is it landed Fire-type attack!" Then he smiled at her, "Besides, how will Vulpix respect me if I didn't do this on my own?"

Rosa considered very seriously jumping in, but he had a point, and Snivy would definitely take heavy damage from such a strong opponent. "Okay, but be careful."

"Always." Hugh smirked, "Alright Oshawott, get ready to break off!" The stream got smaller as the Pokemon obeyed, letting the flaming Vulpix get closer. "Break off and jump high," Hugh yelled, "Then use Water Gun again, full power!" Oshawott did as he was told, letting the attack die, and jumped as high as he could as Vulpix charged beneath him, but instead of a _Water_ _Gun_, Oshawott formed a blue orb between his paws hurled it toward Vulpix.

The orb exploded in a torrent of water, sweeping the Vulpix right off its feet. Hugh smiled widely as he realized what had happened, "That was _Water_ _Pulse_! Oshawott just used _Water_ _Pulse_!"

"Hugh, the Vulpix!" Rosa yelled, snapping him out of his awe. The Vulpix in question did not look happy at all after being hit with that attack, but it also didn't look like it could take another hit.

"Alright," Hugh reached for another pokeball, "Vulpix, you're mine!" He threw the ball hard, hitting the fox in the shoulder. It looked surprised just before it was drawn inside. Hugh waited nervously as the ball began shaking furiously. A full minute past as the Vulpix tried to free itself, but the ball finally chimed, and Vulpix was caught.

"Yeah!" Hugh whooped, running to retrieve his new Pokemon. Oshawott looked highly pleased with himself, and blushed when Hugh praised him for doing so well against a strong Pokemon.

Rosa clapped smiling just as wide as he was, "That was great! You got a really powerful Pokemon!"

"You bet!" Hugh smiled, then wrapped an arm around her hip and whirled her around once, a surprise squeal coming from her as her feet left the ground, "Now it's your turn!" He smiled down at her, and she couldn't hide the blush on her face from him being so close. Hugh blushed as well, the happiness from his capture forgotten as he set her back down, "S-sorry."

"It's fine," she said, turning away in an attempt to compose herself, "Well, I think I should go find a Pokemon. I haven't used Snivy at all yet!"

(*)

"Come back here!" Nate yelled angrily as he gave chase to the little runt of a Pokemon that had made off with his hat. The little blue and black Pokemon laughed over its shoulder at him, enjoying this new game it had found when the boy had dove into the grass. It had Zeroed in on the hat immediately and swiped it off Nate's head, and made a run for it as the irate boy grabbed at it.

"That does it!" Nate yelled, finally losing his temper, "It's show time, Tepig!" The little pig appeared at his side and locked on to the little Riolu that had caused his master so much grief.

"I'll catch you," Nate growled, "One way or another! Tepig, use _Ember_!"

Tepig leapt into action, shooting red sparks at the Fighting-type. Riolu, not ready for a battle, took the full power of the attack, sending the purloined hat flying. Nate grabbed it quickly dusted some of the embers off. "Follow up with _Tackle_!" He yelled, placing the cap back around her wild hair as Tepig charged. Riolu was still recovering from the previous attack and couldn't do anything to avoid the hit as Tepig sent it rolling.

Nate could see the little Pokemon had had enough and reached for a pokeball, "Go!" The ball snapped out, and Riolu disappeared inside. It shook once before chiming the capture.

(*)

"Snivy use _Leaf Tornado_!" Rosa shouted. Snivy's tail glowed green as it sent a whirlwind of leaves toward the Mareep, battering the Electric-type. Mareep shook of the attack, sparking angrily and the grass snake, and sent huge ball of electricity flying from it's tail.

"Dodge and use _Vine_ _Whip_!" Rosa cried, her Pokemon executing the move quickly, and striking the Mareep again. This time the Pokemon went down, and Rosa wasted not time in throwing a pokeball.

Hugh watched from the shade of a tree while the ball shook. Rosa looked nervous as she prayed that she'd made her first catch. Hugh couldn't blame her, and he'd captured a really powerful Pokemon that wasn't native to the area!

_She sure looks cute with that determined look on her face_, Hugh thought, then shook himself in surprise, _Where did that come from_?

"Yay!" Hugh jumped at the sudden yell Rosa let out as she jumped up and down. Hugh blushed as he noticed her chest bouncing lightly. Oshawott, thinking his trainer was a little warm, sprayed him with _Water Gun_.

"Gee," Hugh muttered his face and hair dripping, "Thanks a lot." Oshawott smiled, not knowing the meaning of sarcasm.

* * *

_**Hugh is off to a roaring start as he and his friends take on the Floccesy Ranch with Hugh capturing an unusually strong Vulpix. But will this little power house be enough to take on Team Plasma?**_

_**Next Time: Plasma Returns!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


End file.
